warrior cats truth, dare, and tourture show
by The long forgotten phoenix
Summary: discover secret truths, watch dares of many kinds, and touture many cats
1. Chapter 1

**A/n this is my first story hope you like it I have had inspiration to write this so here it is. Also I don't own any one except for the hosts and security.**

**Hosts**

Snowstorm- sanity 200, weapon of choice, poison dagger.

Lightningtail- sanity 100, weapon of choice- stick with needle that knocks people out.

**Security**

Lightningscar- sanity 50, weapon of choice, assassin weapons.

Fizzlepelt- sanity 0, weapon of choice, his electric pelt.

"Hello, and welcome to…" started snowstorm as he walked across the stage.

"Warrior cat's truth or dare, and torture show" finished lightningtail.

"Thanks lightningtail" I said sarcastically "know if you want to be a host or security pm or review me if you want to join, and if you have any dares"

"any way let's start the dare" announced lightningtail " first off the dare we have for lionblaze is to either jump into a pit filled with rock spikes and pythons, or fight use with his claws and we get bazookas" she pressed a button and lionblaze poofed to the studio.

"Where am I" asked lionblaze clearly confused because he was looking around.

"This is warrior cat truth or dare or torturer show" said snowstorm as he walked over to lionblaze and whispered the dare to lionblaze.

"Definitely the pit I have to jump in" lionblaze chose quickly.

"Okay" lightningtail said as she opened the pit and pushed him in.

"Wait you didn't say there wer…." Lionblaze tried to say.

"It's messy down there" lightningtail commented as she brought him back to life and poofed him back to the thunderclan camp "what is our dare we are doing snowstorm"

"Jayfeather will have to run to starclan and say he doesn't believe in them and then jump off a cliff" snowstorm said allowed and poofed jayfeather to the studio.

"Is this were lionblaze go" asked jayfeather.

"Maybe" lightningtail said as she walked over and told him what to do.

"No" jayfeather said "it would ruin my respect from anyone who watches this"

"Did I hear you say no" lightningtail asked pulling out her stick with needles.

"ok I will do it" jayfeather said and snowstorm poofed him to starclan and played it on a big screen TV "hi cats of starclan, I don't believe in you because you guys are crazy" and then ran and jumped out of the sky starclan was in and fell to his death, then they poofed jayfeather and firestar to the studio.

"Where is this" firestar asked.

"Hell" replied jayfeather "they hurt us and send use back to our clan.

"You too must make out" screamed lightningscar from the exit

"I guess it will work" shrugged snowstorm to his security yelled out dare.

"Do it or die" yelled our other security guard fizzlepelt.

"He is insane" snowstorm told them as they started, we poofed them to the gathering everyone screamed there.

"That's all folks" snowstorm said.

**a/n if you want to, you can private message me any cat you want on the show or give me something to do to any warrior cat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hosts**

Snowstorm- sanity 200, weapon of choice, poison dagger.

Lightningtail- sanity 100, weapon of choice- sticks with needle that knocks people out.

Snowtail- a fluffy white she-cat that is kinds crazy and makes nicknames for every cat.

**Security**

Lightningscar- sanity 50, weapon of choice, assassin weapons.

Fizzlepelt- sanity 0, weapon of choice, his electric pelt.

"hi everyone" snowstorm called out.

"welcome to…" started lightningtail.

"no" snowstorm "we have one more host"

"who" asked lightningtail

"me" called out a voice. Snowtail walked out "thank you for stopping them snowy"

"really" I said at disbelieve.

"yes" snowtail said "now welcome to the warrior cats true or dare, and tortures show"

"stop taking my lines" yowled lightningtail as she flung herself at snowtail and they tussled off stage.

"well I will get on, while the tussle" snowstorm announced as he left for a brief second to get the

button of trouble "well I would use snowtails dares but someone got mad and tore it to pieces".

"well excuse me" called lightningscar from the background "how was I supposed to know it was

The only sheet".

"well did you memorize them "snowstorm asked

"yes" replied lightningscar,

"then write it down" snowstorm angrily told him. Few minutes later lightningscar walks on stage with the dares and other things "here" lightningscar said holding out the paper and walked away.

"well let's continue anyways" snowstorm said calmly "well let's begin, the first dare is to firestar and he will do the chicken dance in the next gathering". Poofed firestar to the studio "well firestar welcome back"

"no please send me back" firestar pleaded.

"why would I" asked snowstorm.

"fine what is it I am going to do" firestar asked as snowstorm leaned over and whispered the dare "fine but I will lose all respect". Snowstorm poofed firestar to the gathering and everyone started dancing too. "what…" snowstorm started and he fainted.

"snowy down" snowtail commented "love to give him a hard time with a stupid nickname". " let's continue," poofe tigerstar to the studio.

"where is this" asked tigerstar looking around.

"somewhere" snowtail said "you have a dare of, you come back to life long enough to call, "I AM MR. FLUFFY PILLOW!" at the next gathering"

"what!" yowled tigerstar "I guess I could do it evilly". Poofed him to the gathering with firestars chicken dance. "I AM MR. FLUFFY PILLOW!" called tigerstar and everyone followed in call.

"I think the clans are crazy" committed lightningtail.

"that is true" agreed snowtail.

"next is graystripe" called lightningtail. Poofed graystripe to studio. Whispered dare to graystripe and gave him the dynamite. Poofed him to clans. He sprinted to the mountains and gave it to stormfur,and ran off, there was a large boom. Poofed graystipe back to studio, "last minuet question" said snowtail "why did you do it to stormfur".

"he was a horrible cat" replied graystripe happily. We poofed him back to his clan.

" last dare of the dares for now" called lightningtail.

"let me announce it" asked snowstorm.

"sure" snowtail said.

"the last dare is put sandstorm, and spottedleaf in a room together" announced snowstorm. Poofed sandstorm and spottedleaf into a room together.

"hi spottedleaf" mewed sandstorm.

"hi sandstorm" greeted spottedleaf "are you made you were not firestars first choice".

"no because I was being a rude to him when we first met" replied sandstorm "let's be friends"

"okay" replied spottedleaf. As they hugged sandstorm stabbed spottedleaf in the back, killing her.

"that's the end of the show bye" chimed snowtail

**a/n if you want to, you can private message me any cat you want on the show or give me something to do to any warrior cat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hosts**

Snowstorm- sanity 200, weapon of choice, poison dagger.

Lightningtail- sanity 100, weapon of choice- sticks with needle that knocks people out.

Snowtail- a fluffy white she-cat that is kinds crazy and makes nicknames for every cat.

Kestrelfeather-Sanity: 150 Weapon of choice: DEATHBERRIES he shoves

them down cat's throats.

**Security**

Lightningscar- sanity 50, weapon of choice, assassin weapons.

Fizzlepelt- sanity 0, weapon of choice, his electric pelt.

Blood/bloodpool-Sanity: -1,000,000,000

(Negative one million) Weapon of choice: Her claws that could kill a cat if

she just poked it, and her VERy very very very very very VERY sharp fangs.

"hi everyone" snowstorm called "we have a new host and security". New security, and host came on stage. "the host is kestrelfeather" pointed to kestrelfeather "and security bloodpool"

"blood" called blood

"fine if you want to have a rouge name" commented snowstorm "anyways let's get on with the show".

"welcome to the warrior cats truth dare and torture show" called kestrelfeather "and I want to give a cat a hard time" poofed scrouge to stage "will you go on a date with tigerstar" asked kestrelfeather.

"no" scourge yowled.

"Fine" kestrelfeather grab a bunch of deathberrys and stuffed them down his throat.

"Let's revive him for, maevin194 dare" snowstorm told kestrelfeather "anyways scrouge hold on a second".

"Fine" scrouge said. We poofed firestar to stage. Snowstorm leaned over and whispered the dare to scrouge. "I hate you" whispered scrouge. "Firestar you look nice".

"What's wrong with you" firestar asked.

"Fine, firestar you want the truth" scrouge started "then here it is, I love you". Then scrouge kissed firestar.

"Gross" firestar said slashing scrouges throat. Poofed both back to where they belong.

"Weirdest dare ever" commented kestrelfeather.

"Completely true" snowstorm agreed "next dare".

"Wait for the next dare we need…" snowtail started but couldn't finish before three kits stumbled out "these are my kits, sunkit, spotkit, tinykit; they will appear on special occasions".

"Hi" the kits said "now poof anyone you hate in there with us". Snowstorm poofed hawkfrost in there with the kits. "Who are you" asked hawkfrost "wait no, get back, noooooo". There was a sound of a cat hitting the wall.

"I guess you can take your kits away know, snowtail" snowstorm told snowtail.

"Ok, come along kits" she called her kits and walked off stage.

"Next dare is" started lightningtail "wait you will have to watch our TV because I am going to thunderclan for this one". Lightningtail poofed to thunderclan camp. Walked up to fire star and whispered "I am from that show you call hell, and your next dare is to blow up thunderclan camp".

"What" firestar exclaimed "why would I do that".

"If you don't, you will be asleep having nightmares for a long time" lightningtail threatened and handed the dynamite to firestar. Lightningtail poofed back to the studio, and watched thunderclan explode

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

"That was worth it" snowtail said as she walked up to lightningtail "right lighty".

"That is a stupid nickname" lightningtail commented.

"That's why I call you that" snow tail said and turned from the screen "bye, this has been warrior cats true dare and torture show"

**a/n if you want to, you can private message me any cat you want on the show or give me something to do to any warrior cat**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n I have a new position the torturers and if you want to you can review with anything you want me to do in the story, and also I improved the descriptions. Also sorry for not updating for a while, I have been very busy**

**Hosts**

Snowstorm- a white tom, with black paws, deep golden eyes with amber streaks, sanity: 200, weapon of choice- poison dagger. (Secretly likes iceblaze)

Lightningtail- flaming orange she-cat, with pale yellow paws, green eyes with a lightning bolt pattern in them, and a fluffy tail, sanity: 100, weapon of choice- sticks with needle that knock people out. (Is rival of violeteyes for fizzlepelt)

Snowtail- a fluffy white she-cat that is kinds crazy and makes nicknames for every cat, sanity: 50, weapon of choice- nicknames she gives cats (kind a like's kestrelfeather, but will not admit it)

Kestrelfeather- light brown tom with bright yellow eyes, and dark brown paws, Sanity: 150, weapon of choice: DEATHBERRIES he shoves them down cat's throats. (Likes snowtail but is shy to ask)

**Security**

Lightningscar- sandy orange tom, with dark yellow eyes, and green eyes, with hair in a lightning bolt pattern that looks like a scar, sanity: 50, weapon of choice- assassin weapons. (No love)

Fizzlepelt- brown tom, blue eyes, white paws, sanity 0, weapon of choice- his electric pelt. (love's lightningtail, but is afraid to say no to violeteyes because he will be shocked to death by violeteyes mental powers, wants to make friends with lceblaze)

Blood/bloodpool- blood orange tom, with blood red eyes, light orange spots, and always calls himself by the rouge name blood, Sanity: -1,000,000,000 (Negative one million), Weapon of choice: Her claws that could kill a cat if she just poked it, and her VERy very very very very very VERY sharp fangs. (admires lightningscar)

Violeteyes- Gray tabby she-cat, Violet eyes, white paws, and light black stripes on tail, She bounces around a lot, Sanity: Between 25 and 50, Weapon of choice- Her mind, she can make any cat do what she wants (She has a crush on Fizzlepelt. Fizzlepelt can't do anything to her, but she can make him shock himself)

**Torturers**

Iceblaze- White tom, blue eyes, with light gray paws, sanity: between 35 and 50, weapon of choice- Weapon is a flame thrower (He like Violeteyes, and always competes with Fizzlepelt).

"Hello, and welcome to the warrior cats truth or dare show" called Snowstorm.

"We now have a new position" called Kestrelfeather "The new position is tortures, for when we have torture dares, the one we have there for now is Iceblaze" and Iceblaze walked on the with her flame thrower.

"Don't mess with me" Iceblaze said pulling out her flamethrower and setting Snowtail's tail on fire

"Put it out, PUT IT OUT" yowled Snowtail running around and finally jumping in a pool of water "I curse you Iceblaze" she said as she jumped out of a random window into a pit of lava "I regret nothing".

"Well let's move on" Lightningtail said as Iceblaze walked off the stage "Now our first dare" in a puff of white smoke appeared Sandstorm into the stage wall.

"Owww!" yowled Sandstorm as she came out of the wall full of dust "What was that for".

"Sorry it was supposed to be right here next to our friend Iceblaze" Lightningtail told Sandstorm.

"Is he nice" asked Sandstorm shrinking away from him.

"Yes he is very nice" Lightningtail lied so truthfully it seemed like the truth and Sandstorm walked over to him, just out of sight from the stage, very shy like.

"Follow me" Iceblaze told her walking to the room with a giant bathtub drop full of water and she followed. As they walked in the room she stood on the spot and iceblaze pulled the switch and she fell into the tub.

"Wait you said that he was nice" said Sandstorm as her voice trailed off and you heard a loud….

**SPLASH!**

Then we heard screams "The next dare" Snowstorm said and poofed a TV. showing a battle field with the warrior cat series and the Pokémon from the black and white series as the battle started a random Pokémon blew everyone up except for the kits that survived those kits were Lillykit, Seedkit, Cherrykit and Molekit who were shot out of a cannon to the studio were they went through the roof.

"The last dare is, to kill Firestar repeatedly" he was poofed in a white puff of smoke and Snowstorm with Lightningscar took turns killing Firestar. 500 kills later Firestar yowled "Stop has mercy on me". Lightningtail sent Firestar back. "Now we have one truth for this show which is deep, in my opinion" Snowstorm announced. They called Tigerstar down from the Dark Forest. "Hello Tigerstar I have a question" Snowstorm trying to not shudder from the evil radiating from Tigerstar.

"Yes" Tigerstar asked "What's the question".

"I was wondering who caused you to be so evil" Lightningtail asked.

"Well it all started when I became an apprentice and my mentor thristlepelt was the whole start and when that was over with him dyeing my life went down an evil rode even quicker, that's how I became evil" Tigerstar said and Lightningtail fell asleep.

"Well that's the end of our show" Snowstorm called and the studio light turned out.

**a/n if you want to, you can review me any cat you want on the show or give me something to do to any warrior cat**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n I have a new position the torturers and if you want to you can review with anything you want me to do in the story**

**Hosts**

Snowstorm- a white tom, with black paws, deep golden eyes with amber streaks, sanity: 200, weapon of choice- poison dagger. (Secretly likes Iceblaze)

Lightningtail- flaming orange she-cat, with pale yellow paws, green eyes with a lightning bolt pattern in them, and a fluffy tail, sanity: 100, weapon of choice- sticks with needle that knock people out. (Is rival of Violeteyes for Fizzlepelt)

Snowtail- a fluffy white she-cat that is kinds crazy and makes nicknames for every cat, sanity: 50, weapon of choice- nicknames she gives cats (kind a like's Kestrelfeather, but will not admit it)

Kestrelfeather- light brown tom with bright yellow eyes, and dark brown paws, Sanity: 150, weapon of choice: DEATHBERRIES he shoves them down cat's throats. (Likes Snowtail but is shy to ask)

**Security**

Lightningscar- sandy orange tom, with dark yellow eyes, and green eyes, with hair in a lightning bolt pattern that looks like a scar, sanity: 50, weapon of choice- assassin weapons. (No love)

Fizzlepelt- brown tom, blue eyes, white paws, sanity 0, weapon of choice- his electric pelt. (love's Lightningtail, but is afraid to say no to Violeteyes because he will be shocked to death by Violeteyes mental powers, wants to make friends with lceblaze)

Blood/bloodpool- blood orange tom, with blood red eyes, light orange spots, and always calls himself by the rouge name blood, Sanity: -1,000,000,000 (Negative one million), Weapon of choice: Her claws that could kill a cat if she just poked it, and her VERy very very very very very VERY sharp fangs. (admires Lightningscar)

Violeteyes- Gray tabby she-cat, Violet eyes, white paws, and light black stripes on tail, She bounces around a lot, Sanity: Between 25 and 50, Weapon of choice- Her mind, she can make any cat do what she wants (She has a crush on Fizzlepelt. Fizzlepelt can't do anything to her, but she can make him shock himself)

**Torturers**

Iceblaze- White tom, blue eyes, with light gray paws, sanity: between 35 and 50, weapon of choice- Weapon is a flame thrower (He like Violeteyes, and always competes with Fizzlepelt).

"Hello and welcome to the warrior cats truth or dare show" Iceblaze called as he walked on the stage "The hosts are tied up". "Also I do not mean literally" Iceblaze corrected "So let's do the first dare". Firestar fell through the roof.

"What was that for, you hell cat" Firestar yowled at Iceblaze.

"I will make you a Fire if you don't do this dare" Iceblaze threatened pulling out his flamethrower and whispered the dare in Firestars ear.

"Why must I do that" Firestar asked.

"Because, I will put you on fire" Iceblaze said "I just changed part of the dare" then Iceblaze set Firestar on fire and sent him to him and sent him to the Dark Forest in the middle of his enemies and he sang the Peanut Butter Jelly Time in front of them and he was killed by the fire.

"ICEBLAZE!" yowled Snowstorm throwing poison daggers at him "you tied us up above a lava pit".

"Well that was surprising" Iceblaze said as he ran off stage.

"Well the next dare is Dustpelts true feelings about his kit factory / Ferncloud" Lightningtail said they got a message from Dustpelt and it read: _Dear, cats of hell. I want you to know that Ferncloud was the clan's kit giver and she was the best thing for the clan and the clan is basically came from her. Sincerely, Dustpelt. _After Lightningtail finished Dustpelt came through the roof and dropped a grenade in the studio and left. "wait why did he do that" Lightningtail asked.

Before anyone could answer the bomb went off.

"Well let's do the final dare" Kestrelfeather said and smoke poured into the room and Foxleap appeared. "so Foxleap who do you chose as a mate, Dovewing, or Hazeltail" Lightningtail asked as the two she-cats appeared.

"I chose neither of them, I chose Briarlight" Foxleap said "she is the best girl in the clan for me".

"What's wrong with you" they yowled in union, and they clawed him to death.

"Well let's do the truths" Snowstorm said and poofed Brokenstar to the stage.

"Hello Brokenstar what's your opinion on your mother" asked Lightningtail.

"I hate her" Brokenstar said "she was the worst mother ever".

"Now the next truth" Snowstorm said and a tornado formed and Scrouge came out of vortex.

"Who was your love" yowled Snowtail.

"I never love anyone" Scrouge yowled and he faded out.

"Well that's the end of the show" called Snowstorm.

**a/n if you want to, you can review me any cat you want on the show or give me something to do to any warrior cat**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n zif you wish you can review with anything you want me to do in the story**

**Hosts**

Snowfur- a white she-cat, , sanity: 200, weapon of choice- poison dagger. (Secretly likes iceblaze, taken over for brother snowstorm)

Lightningtail- flaming orange she-cat, with pale yellow paws, green eyes with a lightning bolt pattern in them, and a fluffy tail, sanity: 100, weapon of choice- sticks with needle that knock people out. (Is rival of Violeteyes for Fizzlepelt)

Snowtail- a fluffy white she-cat that is kinds crazy and makes nicknames for every cat, sanity: 50, weapon of choice- nicknames she gives cats (kind a like's Kestrelfeather, but will not admit it)

Kestrelfeather- light brown tom with bright yellow eyes, and dark brown paws, Sanity: 150, weapon of choice: DEATHBERRIES he shoves them down cat's throats. (Likes Snowtail but is shy to ask)

Brokenheart- dark brown tabby she-cat, green eyes, and black paws, sanity: 50, weapon ofchoice- her really sweet voice and can sweet talk anybody( love none since her mother's death, always shy, sister of Leafclaw, and Mouseheart)

**Security**

Lightningscar- sandy orange tom, with dark yellow eyes, and green eyes, with hair in a lightning bolt pattern that looks like a scar, sanity: 50, weapon of choice- assassin weapons. (No love)

Fizzlepelt- brown tom, blue eyes, white paws, sanity 0, weapon of choice- his electric pelt. (love's Lightningtail, but is afraid to say no to Violeteyes because he will be shocked to death by Violeteyes mental powers, wants to make friends with lceblaze)

Blood/bloodpool- blood orange tom, with blood red eyes, light orange spots, and always calls himself by the rouge name blood, Sanity: -1,000,000,000 (Negative one million), Weapon of choice: Her claws that could kill a cat if she just poked it, and her VERy very very very very very VERY sharp fangs. (admires Lightningscar)

Violeteyes- Gray tabby she-cat, Violet eyes, white paws, and light black stripes on tail, She bounces around a lot, Sanity: Between 25 and 50, Weapon of choice- Her mind, she can make any cat do what she wants (She has a crush on Fizzlepelt. Fizzlepelt can't do anything to her, but she can make him shock himself)

Mouseheart- a pale gray tom with dark gray, blue eyes, and white tail and ear tips, sanity: 145, weapon of choice- claws as sharp as knifes (brother of Brokenheart, and leafclaw)

**Torturers**

Iceblaze- White tom, blue eyes, with light gray paws, sanity: between 35 and 50, weapon of choice- Weapon is a flame thrower (He like Violeteyes, and always competes with Fizzlepelt).

Leafclaw- sandy colored fur, with deep green eyes, two back black paws and two white front paws, sanity: barley sane, weapons of choice- Has an easy button(If preased, kills three random cats), hates brokenheart her sibling, blames her for their mothers death, and brother of Mouseheart

**Kit tourtures:**

Cream kit- gray she-cat, with white ear tip and tail, with blue eyes, sanity: 150, weapon- a annoying voice that kills a cat, or her eyes. (sister of strikekit and shockkit, kit of _Violeteyes+Fizzelpelt_)

Strikekit- brown tom with four black paws and green eyes, sanity: none, weapon of choice- deathberry pie. ( brotherof Creamkit and Shockkit, kit of _Violeteyes+Fizzelpelt_)

Shockkit- a gray and brown patched fur tom with amber eyes, sanity: 175, weapon of choice- nothing (brother of Strikekit and Creamkit, kit of _Violeteyes+Fizzelpelt_)

Firekit- fire orange colored fur tom with green eyes, sanity: 200, weapon of choice- mad skills

Flamekit- orange fur she-cat that's fur looks like it is on fire, with blue eyes

"Hello, and welcome to the Warriorcats truth, dare, and torture show" called snowfur "today we have a group of sibling for each job" snowfur paused. "as host we have Brokenheart, security is Mouseheart, and torture is Leafclaw" snowfur announced and they came out on stage when there name was said "also I am Snowfur taking over for my brother Snowstorm who went on a trip to find himself for something that fizzlepelt did" glared at Fizzelpelt "I also want say when I saw him he looked like car that's tail was stuck in a electrical socket

"let'move on to the first dare" called brokenheart "this one was chosen by Violet eyes" looks in disbelief. "who knew that she was up for mating" brokenheart questioned.

"everyone on the show but you new people" snowfur replied and in the background showed Violeteyes dragging Fizzelpelt to the mating room.

"well how did you know" retorted Brokenheart.

"I was told about it" said snowfur "well she got it started lets go on with the next dare" sighed and made Tigerstar appear with a random button. "you must work on Victorias secret for a moon" snowfur said and before he could protest he was sent there through the mail. ONE MOON LATER. They sent him back with a nasty note of that he was the worst cat ever. "well heres your next dare is just worng so you be girl now" and changed him into a girl "now tigerstar please go wait in that room for your friend to come in then have fun" and with that Tigerstar walked to the room.

Lightnigntail made darkstripe appear and told him to go to the same room and they filled the vents with love gas as they both eneter and it flowed in. "well let's do…" Lightningtail started but then Violeteyes and Fizzlepelt who was shaking madly.

"we have three kits from the this is Cream kit" pointed to a gray she-cat, with white ear tip and tail, with blue eyes. ""then we have Strikekit" pointed to a brown tom with four black paws and green eyes. "finally we have Shockkit" pointed to a gray and brown patched fur tom with amber eyes. "they will be on the show as kit toutures".

"well since Fizzelpelt is here we have a truth for you to say but before we have to get Iceblaze in here" Snowfur said and iceblaze walked in. "ok so who is you love" Snowfur asked.

"I…I… love…..Lightningtail" stammered Fizzelpelt and he ran over to Lightningtail and hugged her.

"why you" violeteyes screeched "kits attack" and he was not only attacked by kits butbeing shocked by Violeteyes. Suddenly the kits were of and the shocking was over.

"Violeteyes I have always loved you but I ever though he would say who he really liked, but know you now who is the person who really loves you" Iceblaze said and the hugged and walked off stage.

"snowfur you allright you look broken hearted" Lightningblaze asked and tried to confort Snowfur.

"yes sister I am fine" Snowfur said "anyways lets get those clan cats out of the room we sent them to" just as Snowfur said that they came out with two kits. "who are these" Snowfur asked.

"they are Firekit" darkstripe said and pointed at a fire orange colored fur tom with green eyes "and Flamekit" pointed to a orange fur she-cat that's fur looks like it is on fire, with blue eyes.

"one last thing what do you think about Tigerstar" asked Snowtail.

"in a girl form really nice, but in male firom Tigerstar is just mean" replied Darkstripe

"well that's all we have tiem for today, see you next time on Warrior cats truth, dare, and Torture show" called kestlefeather "good bye" and the stage lights go out.

**a/n if you want to, you can review me any cat you want on the show or give me something to do to any warrior cat**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n you can review with anythign you wish to give me for this story**

**Hosts**

Snowfur- a white she-cat, , sanity: 200, weapon of choice- poison dagger. (Secretly likes iceblaze, taken over for brother snowstorm)

Lightningtail- flaming orange she-cat, with pale yellow paws, green eyes with a lightning bolt pattern in them, and a fluffy tail, sanity: 100, weapon of choice- sticks with needle that knock people out. (Is rival of Violeteyes for Fizzlepelt)

Snowtail- a fluffy white she-cat that is kinds crazy and makes nicknames for every cat, sanity: 50, weapon of choice- nicknames she gives cats (kind a like's Kestrelfeather, but will not admit it)

Kestrelfeather- light brown tom with bright yellow eyes, and dark brown paws, Sanity: 150, weapon of choice: DEATHBERRIES he shoves them down cat's throats. (Likes Snowtail but is shy to ask)

Brokenheart- dark brown tabby she-cat, green eyes, and black paws, sanity: 50, weapon ofchoice- her really sweet voice and can sweet talk anybody( love none since her mother's death, always shy, sister of Leafclaw, and Mouseheart)

Ambermoon- cream she-cat with with silver striped and black paws, blue Eyes, sanity 100, weapon of choice: Can transform in a shadow (mate is Fireblaze, has two kits, shrewkit, and ferretkit)

**Security**

Lightningscar- sandy orange tom, with dark yellow eyes, and green eyes, with hair in a lightning bolt pattern that looks like a scar, sanity: 50, weapon of choice- assassin weapons. (No love)

Fizzlepelt- brown tom, blue eyes, white paws, sanity 0, weapon of choice- his electric pelt. (love's Lightningtail, but is afraid to say no to Violeteyes because he will be shocked to death by Violeteyes mental powers, wants to make friends with lceblaze)

Blood/bloodpool- blood orange tom, with blood red eyes, light orange spots, and always calls himself by the rouge name blood, Sanity: -1,000,000,000 (Negative one million), Weapon of choice: Her claws that could kill a cat if she just poked it, and her VERy very very very very very VERY sharp fangs. (admires Lightningscar)

Violeteyes- Gray tabby she-cat, Violet eyes, white paws, and light black stripes on tail, She bounces around a lot, Sanity: Between 25 and 50, Weapon of choice- Her mind, she can make any cat do what she wants (She has a crush on Fizzlepelt. Fizzlepelt can't do anything to her, but she can make him shock himself)

Mouseheart- a pale gray tom with dark gray, blue eyes, and white tail and ear tips, sanity: 145, weapon of choice- claws as sharp as knifes (brother of Brokenheart, and leafclaw)

Fireblaze- black Tom, with orange paws and ears, and Flaming amber eyes, sanity- lost at birth, Weapon of choice: fire comes out of his paws (mate is Ambermoon, brother of Iceblaze)

**Torturers**

Iceblaze- White tom, blue eyes, with light gray paws, sanity: between 35 and 50, weapon of choice- Weapon is a flame thrower (He like Violeteyes, and always competes with Fizzlepelt, brother of Fireblaze).

Leafclaw- sandy colored fur, with deep green eyes, two back black paws and two white front paws, sanity: barley sane, weapons of choice- Has an easy button(If preased, kills three random cats), hates brokenheart her sibling, blames her for their mothers death, and brother of Mouseheart

Leopardheart- Golden with dappled spots she-cat, black paws and ears, Emerald green Eyes, sanity: 52, weapon of choice- confusion (mate with hawktalon, mother of wolfkit, bluekit, and dapplekit)

Hawktalon- brown tabby tom with blue eyes, with green streaks, sanity: 200, weapon of choice- his fangss and claws (mate of Leapardheart)

**Kit tourtures:**

Creamkit- gray she-cat, with white ear tip and tail, with blue eyes, sanity: 150, weapon- a annoying voice that kills a cat, or her eyes. (sister of strikekit and shockkit, kit of _Violeteyes+Fizzelpelt_)

Strikekit- brown tom with four black paws and green eyes, sanity: none, weapon of choice- deathberry pie. ( brotherof Creamkit and Shockkit, kit of _Violeteyes+Fizzelpelt_)

Shockkit- a gray and brown patched fur tom with amber eyes, sanity: 175, weapon of choice- nothing (brother of Strikekit and Creamkit, kit of _Violeteyes+Fizzelpelt_)

Firekit- fire orange colored fur tom with green eyes, sanity: 200, weapon of choice- mad skills (_tigerstar+Darkstripe)_

Flamekit- orange fur she-cat that's fur looks like it is on fire, with blue eyes, sanity: 50, weapon of choice- evil eye (_tigerstar+Darkstripe)_

Shrewkit- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, with gray tabby strips, and silver eyes, sanity:192, weapon of choice- silver claws (_Fireblaze+Ambermoon)_

Ferretkit- pale gray tom, with gold eyes and amber streaks, sanity: 199, weapon of choice- his mind (_Fireblaze+Ambermoon)_

Bluekit-gray she-cat with blue eyes, sanity:198, weapon of choice- her cutness (L_eopardheart+Hawktalon)_

Wolfkit- black and white patches tom with sparkling brown eyes with amber specks, sanity:200, weapon of choice- his wolf like features (L_eopardheart+Hawktalon)_

Dapplekit- black tom with amber eyes, sanity: 1, weapon of choice-singing voice (L_eopardheart+Hawktalon)_

Burnkit-Reddish-brown tom with darker stripes, Amber eyes, with green streaks, sanity: 200, weapon of choice- his strategy (_Foxleap+ Briarlight_ )

"Hello, and welcome to the Warriorcats truth, dare, and torture show" called snowfur "today we have many new people lets start with the mates, these two are Leopardheart and Hawktalon" pointed to the couple "then heres the other couple of Fireblaze, Iceblaze bother, and his mate Ambermoon" pointed to them. "now the kits these the new show couple, Leohearts kits are Bluekit, Wolfkit, and Dapplekit" pointed to each kit in order "and Ambermoon's kits are Ferretkit and shrewkit" pointed to both of them in order " and we have one kit from the clans and his name is Burnkit" pointed to him. "now for the first dare" snowfur announced she made firestar appear.

"you hell cats, why am I here" firestar yowled.

"you must jump in a river" Ambermoon said.

"I refuse" firestar said and on both sides of him rivers were made and he tyred to jump it but fell in and floated away.

"next dare" called lightningtail flick her tail and sorreltail and darkstripe appeared she lead them to the speacial room and put love potion in the vent and it entered the room.

"while they are doing there fun tigerstar is going to be busy" snowtail said and tiger star was told what to and he started.

"now our truth is about sneezepaw" called kestlefeather he poofed him there.

"why is you name sneezepaw" asked Brokenheart.

" I got sick as a kit and sneezed a lot" Sneezepaw answered.

"bye and your were watching warrior cats truth dare or torture show" called the hosts


	8. Chapter 8

i had to end this thanks to the user Beckerr


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n you can review with anything you want me to do in the story**

**Hosts**

Snowstorm- a white tom, with black paws, and gold eyes with amber streaks, sanity: 200, weapon of choice- bow and posion and flaming arrows (likes snowtail)

Snowfur- a white she-cat, , sanity: 200, weapon of choice- poison dagger. (Secretly likes iceblaze, taken over for brother snowstorm)

Lightningtail- flaming orange she-cat, with pale yellow paws, green eyes with a lightning bolt pattern in them, and a fluffy tail, sanity: 100, weapon of choice- sticks with needle that knock people out. (Is rival of Violeteyes for Fizzlepelt)

Snowtail- a fluffy white she-cat that is kinds crazy and makes nicknames for every cat, sanity: 50, weapon of choice- nicknames she gives cats (kind a like's Kestrelfeather, but will not admit it)

Kestrelfeather- light brown tom with bright yellow eyes, and dark brown paws, Sanity: 150, weapon of choice: DEATHBERRIES he shoves them down cat's throats. (Likes Snowtail but is shy to ask)

Brokenheart- dark brown tabby she-cat, green eyes, and black paws, sanity: 50, weapon ofchoice- her really sweet voice and can sweet talk anybody( love none since her mother's death, always shy, sister of Leafclaw, and Mouseheart)

Ambermoon- cream she-cat with with silver striped and black paws, blue Eyes, sanity 100, weapon of choice: Can transform in a shadow (mate is Fireblaze, has two kits, shrewkit, and ferretkit)

**Security**

Lightningscar- sandy orange tom, with dark yellow eyes, and green eyes, with hair in a lightning bolt pattern that looks like a scar, sanity: 50, weapon of choice- assassin weapons. (No love)

Fizzlepelt- brown tom, blue eyes, white paws, sanity 0, weapon of choice- his electric pelt. (love's Lightningtail, but is afraid to say no to Violeteyes because he will be shocked to death by Violeteyes mental powers, wants to make friends with lceblaze)

Blood/bloodpool- blood orange tom, with blood red eyes, light orange spots, and always calls himself by the rouge name blood, Sanity: -1,000,000,000 (Negative one million), Weapon of choice: Her claws that could kill a cat if she just poked it, and her VERy very very very very very VERY sharp fangs. (admires Lightningscar)

Violeteyes- Gray tabby she-cat, Violet eyes, white paws, and light black stripes on tail, She bounces around a lot, Sanity: Between 25 and 50, Weapon of choice- Her mind, she can make any cat do what she wants (She has a crush on Fizzlepelt. Fizzlepelt can't do anything to her, but she can make him shock himself)

Mouseheart- a pale gray tom with dark gray, blue eyes, and white tail and ear tips, sanity: 145, weapon of choice- claws as sharp as knifes (brother of Brokenheart, and leafclaw)

Fireblaze- black Tom, with orange paws and ears, and Flaming amber eyes, sanity- lost at birth, Weapon of choice: fire comes out of his paws (mate is Ambermoon, brother of Iceblaze)

**Torturers**

Iceblaze- White tom, blue eyes, with light gray paws, sanity: between 35 and 50, weapon of choice- Weapon is a flame thrower (He like Violeteyes, and always competes with Fizzlepelt, brother of Fireblaze).

Leafclaw- sandy colored fur, with deep green eyes, two back black paws and two white front paws, sanity: barley sane, weapons of choice- Has an easy button(If preased, kills three random cats), hates brokenheart her sibling, blames her for their mothers death, and brother of Mouseheart

Leopardheart- Golden with dappled spots she-cat, black paws and ears, Emerald green Eyes, sanity: 52, weapon of choice- confusion (mate with hawktalon, mother of wolfkit, bluekit, and dapplekit)

Hawktalon- brown tabby tom with blue eyes, with green streaks, sanity: 200, weapon of choice- his fangss and claws (mate of Leapardheart)

**Apprentice tortures:**

Creampaw- gray she-cat, with white ear tip and tail, with blue eyes, sanity: 150, weapon- a annoying voice that kills a cat, or her eyes. (sister of strikepaw and shockpaw, kit of _Violeteyes+Fizzelpelt_)

Strikepaw- brown tom with four black paws and green eyes, sanity: none, weapon of choice- deathberry pie. ( brother of Creampaw and Shockpaw, kit of _Violeteyes+Fizzelpelt_)

Shockpaw- a gray and brown patched fur tom with amber eyes, sanity: 175, weapon of choice- nothing (brother of Strikepaw and Creampaw, kit of _Violeteyes+Fizzelpelt_)

**Kit tortures:**

Firekit- fire orange colored fur tom with green eyes, sanity: 200, weapon of choice- mad skills (_tigerstar+Darkstripe)_

Flamekit- orange fur she-cat that's fur looks like it is on fire, with blue eyes, sanity: 50, weapon of choice- evil eye (_tigerstar+Darkstripe)_

Shrewkit- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, with gray tabby strips, and silver eyes, sanity:192, weapon of choice- silver claws (_Fireblaze+Ambermoon)_

Ferretkit- pale gray tom, with gold eyes and amber streaks, sanity: 199, weapon of choice- his mind (_Fireblaze+Ambermoon)_

Bluekit-gray she-cat with blue eyes, sanity:198, weapon of choice- her cutness (L_eopardheart+Hawktalon)_

Wolfkit- black and white patches tom with sparkling brown eyes with amber specks, sanity:200, weapon of choice- his wolf like features (L_eopardheart+Hawktalon)_

Dapplekit- black tom with amber eyes, sanity: 1, weapon of choice-singing voice (L_eopardheart+Hawktalon)_

Burnkit-Reddish-brown tom with darker stripes, Amber eyes, with green streaks, sanity: 200, weapon of choice- his strategy (_Foxleap+ Briarlight_ )

"Hello and welcome back to the warrior cats truth and dare show, and I am back finally" Snowstorm announced as he walked in stage. The other annoucered followed.

"for our first dare" brokenheart called

"we have it were snowstorm can either shoot tigerstar with poison arrows or flaming arrows" snowfur said making tigerstar appear on the stage and told him his options

"Flaming arrows" tigerstar chose quickly and snowstorm shot him with five flaming arrows and he ran screaming, snowfur made him disappear, "now the next dare". Darkstrip faded into sight.

"your dare is to battle use whiel we have are weapons, we fight you one at a time" snowstorm said pulling out his bow and poison arrows. Darkstripe charged snowstorm but was shoot down by snowstorm. Darkstipe faded away.

**a/n Sorry for not updating soon and for not writing much, I need ideas**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n You can review with anything you want me to do in the story (but delete it, I am bored with hearing it how I am doing it is not interactive, if they wanted the could it's not like I am asking for them to do anything)**

**Hosts**

Snowstorm- a white tom, with black paws, and gold eyes with amber streaks, sanity: 200, weapon of choice- bow and poison and flaming arrows (likes snowtail)

Snowfur- a white she-cat, sanity: 200, weapon of choice- poison dagger. (Secretly likes iceblaze, taken over for brother snowstorm)

Lightningtail- flaming orange she-cat, with pale yellow paws, green eyes with a lightning bolt pattern in them, and a fluffy tail, sanity: 100, weapon of choice- sticks with needle that knock people out. (Is rival of Violeteyes for Fizzlepelt)

Snowtail- a fluffy white she-cat that is kinds crazy and makes nicknames for every cat, sanity: 50, weapon of choice- nicknames she gives cats (kind of like's Kestrelfeather, but will not admit it)

Kestrelfeather- light brown tom with bright yellow eyes, and dark brown paws, Sanity: 150, weapon of choice: DEATHBERRIES he shoves them down cat's throats. (Likes Snowtail but is shy to ask)

Brokenheart- dark brown tabby she-cat, green eyes, and black paws, sanity: 50 weapon of choice- her really sweet voice and can sweet talk anybody (love none since her mother's death, always shy, sister of Leafclaw, and Mouseheart)

Ambermoon- cream she-cat with silver striped and black paws, blue Eyes, sanity 100, weapon of choice: Can transform in a shadow (mate is Fireblaze, has two kits, shrewkit, and ferretkit)

Ravenfrost gray and blackstripes and blue eyes, she-cat. sanity: 100, weapon- the holy sword Excalibur (very sarcastic, older brother Sagefrost, loves snowfur)

**Security**

Lightningscar- sandy orange tom, with dark yellow eyes, and green eyes, with hair in a lightning bolt pattern that looks like a scar, sanity: 50, weapon of choice- assassin weapons. (No love)

Fizzlepelt- brown tom, blue eyes, white paws, sanity 0, weapon of choice- his electric pelt. (love's Lightningtail, but is afraid to say no to Violeteyes because he will be shocked to death by Violeteyes mental powers, wants to make friends with lceblaze)

Blood/bloodpool- blood orange tom, with blood red eyes, light orange spots, and always calls himself by the rouge name blood, Sanity: -1,000,000,000 (Negative one million), Weapon of choice: Her claws that could kill a cat if she just poked it, and her VERy very very very very very VERY sharp fangs. (admires Lightningscar)

Violeteyes- Gray tabby she-cat, Violet eyes, white paws, and light black stripes on tail, She bounces around a lot, Sanity: Between 25 and 50, Weapon of choice- Her mind, she can make any cat do what she wants (She has a crush on Fizzlepelt. Fizzlepelt can't do anything to her, but she can make him shock himself)

Mouseheart- a pale gray tom with dark gray, blue eyes, and white tail and ear tips, sanity: 145, weapon of choice- claws as sharp as knifes (brother of Brokenheart, and leafclaw, sorta likes Sagefrost)

Fireblaze- black Tom, with orange paws and ears, and Flaming amber eyes, sanity- lost at birth, Weapon of choice: fire comes out of his paws (mate is Ambermoon, brother of Iceblaze)

Sagefrost a silver she-cat that likes to talk, with big luminescent green eyes with silver flecks and long tail (Has a crush on Mouseheart, but is too scared to admit it to him, younger sister of Nightice, adopted Cloudkit as her daughter.)

**Torturers**

Iceblaze- White tom, blue eyes, with light gray paws, sanity: between 35 and 50, weapon of choice- Weapon is a flame thrower (He like Violeteyes, and always competes with Fizzlepelt, brother of Fireblaze).

Leafclaw- sandy colored fur, with deep green eyes, two back black paws and two white front paws, sanity: barley sane, weapons of choice- Has an easy button(If pressed, kills three random cats), hates brokenheart her sibling, blames her for their mothers death, and brother of Mouseheart

Leopardheart- Golden with dappled spots she-cat, black paws and ears, Emerald green Eyes, sanity: 52, weapon of choice- confusion (mate with hawktalon, mother of wolfkit, bluekit, and dapplekit)

Hawktalon- brown tabby tom with blue eyes, with green streaks, sanity: 200, weapon of choice- his fangs and claws (mate of Leapardheart)

**Apprentice tortures:**

Creampaw- gray she-cat, with white ear tip and tail, with blue eyes, sanity: 150, weapon- a annoying voice that kills an cat, or her eyes. (sister of strikepaw and shockpaw, kit of _Violeteyes+Fizzelpelt_)

Strikepaw- brown tom with four black paws and green eyes, sanity: none, weapon of choice- death berry pie. (brother of Creampaw and Shockpaw, kit of _Violeteyes+Fizzelpelt_)

Shockpaw- a gray and brown patched fur tom with amber eyes, sanity: 175, weapon of choice- nothing (brother of Strikepaw and Creampaw, kit of _Violeteyes+Fizzelpelt_)

Firepaw- fire orange colored fur tom with green eyes, sanity: 200, weapon of choice- mad skills (_tigerstar+Darkstripe)_

Flamepaw- orange fur she-cat that's fur looks like it is on fire, with blue eyes, sanity: 50, weapon of choice- evil eye (_tigerstar+Darkstripe)_

**Kit tortures:**

Shrewkit- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, with gray tabby strips, and silver eyes, sanity: 192, weapon of choice- silver claws (_Fireblaze+Ambermoon)_

Ferretkit- pale gray tom, with gold eyes and amber streaks, sanity: 199, weapon of choice- his mind (_Fireblaze+Ambermoon)_

Bluekit-gray she-cat with blue eyes, sanity: 198, weapon of choice- her curtness (L_eopardheart+Hawktalon)_

Wolfkit- black and white patches tom with sparkling brown eyes with amber specks, sanity: 200, weapon of choice- his wolf like features (L_eopardheart+Hawktalon)_

Dapplekit- black tom with amber eyes, sanity: 1, weapon of choice-singing voice (L_eopardheart+Hawktalon)_

Burnkit-Reddish-brown tom with darker stripes, Amber eyes, with green streaks, sanity: 200, weapon of choice- his strategy (_Foxleap+ Briarlight_ )

Cloudkit - gray with white patches fluffy she-cat with indigo eyes that have Sagefrost's green eye color in a ring around the pupil, sanity: 101, weapon of choice: grenades filled with repulsive smelling swamp green yuckiness that she made herself. (Adopted sagefrost as her mother after she was found on the doorstep of the studio.)

"Hello and welcome back to the warrior cat's truth and dare show" Snowstorm announced as he walked in stage. The other host followed.

"For our first dare….." Brokenheart started to call as snowstorm interrupted her.

"We got a new host and security" Snowtail said and the new host and security came out.

"Hi I am Sagefrost and this is my brother Ravenfrost" Sagefrost said and a knocking came at the studio door.

"Hey Snowflake why don't you go get that" Snowtail said.

Lightningtail smirked "who is at the door".

"There's a kit and a note saying that there a fan that did not want this kit so they wanted to give it to one of us" Snowstorm said "and SNOWTAIL DON'T CALL ME SNOWFLAKE".

Sagefrost walked over "I will take care of him" she grabbed the kit and walked to were the other security was.

"Ok for our first dare, is to force mothwing to believe in starclan" Kestrelfeather said.

"Well this will be fun" Ravenfrost said as blood and lightingscar pulled out mothwing who was going crazy.

"let me go, send me back, please send me back" Mothwing screamed as she was pulled into a room some torturers followed pulling starclan cats.

"well let's move one and do our next dare" broken heart said making hollyleaf and ferretclaw appear "now hollyleaf you must break the warrior code".

"what never, and why is a…" Hollyleaf said.

"wait don't tell me" Ferretclaw said.

The apprentice tortures grabbed the two cats and put them in a mating room.

"ok well those last two dares will take some time" snowstorm said placing love powder in the vent to the mating room.

"so let's do a truth" Ligthingtail said as liontail fell through the roof "ok lionblaze do you still love Heathertail".

"yes I miss her so much" Lionblaze said crying.

"should we" Brokenheart asked.

"what kind of show host would we be if we didn't" Snowtail said smiling making a fog appears and when the fog cleared Heathertail stood there.

"HEAHTERTAIL" Lionblaze yelled talking her "do you have anywhere personal".

"yah right over there" Snowstorm laughed towards a second mating room.

"thanks" Lionblaze said pulling Heathertail behind him.

"help me" she said in a whimper as she went by disappearing into the mating room.

"ok let's move on" Brokenheart said and jayfeather appeared into a cage.

"Hell cats" Jayfeather yowled and snowstorm cleared his eye sight "I can see?"

"yah so you can see what we do to your stick" Snowtail said pulling out jayfeathers stick pouring acid on it. Snowstorm gave lightingtail, and snowfur a bow and the shot into the stick. Brokenheart and ravenfrost set it on fire. Then all of them got tnt and blew the stick to splinters.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO" Jayfeather said his eyes going blind again "MMMYYYYYYYYYY SSSSTTTTTTIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCC KKK".

Mothwing came out "looks like star clan is real".

Hollyleaf came out of the mating room followed by ferretclaw "I broke the code for a shadowclan cat, now I am a code breaker" .

Loinblaze came out with a knocked out heathertail "well I got what I wanted".

Snowstorm, laughed sending them back to their clan's.

Snowfur snickered "well that's the end of this show, BYE".

**a/n if you wish you can give me ideas, and if you want to name one of the four kits, three of hollyleaf and ferretclaw, and one of heathertails and liontail.**


	11. notice

I will be continueing all my dstoryies but I would love to have more ideas on it


End file.
